Next Life
by A Dangerous Romance
Summary: AU Axel centric AxelRoxas high school fic.


"U—hh!" Maluxia moaned, holding onto the bed frame as Axel pounded into him. Axel may have been thin, but he was stronger than he looked-the sex was _great_. Axel thrust into him, _hard_, one last time, and threw his head back with a groan as he came, letting himself fall onto Marluxia's chest. Marluxia could feel his hot and ragged breaths against his collar bone as Axel's chest rose and fell in time with his own, and he closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Axel wearily crawled off of Marluxia and gathered his articles of clothing at the foot of the bed, pulling them on before heading out the door. Marluxia just laid on the bed to recover for several minutes, then crawled out of the bed and grabbed his clothes as well, before heading in the direction Axel had wandered off to, to find him.

Marluxia found Axel in the kitchen, raiding the refrigerator and proceeding to stuff his face with anything and everything he could find. Marluxia chuckled to himself at Axel's antics, and made his way around the kitchen to sit at the bar grab himself a drink.

Larxene's parents were away on a business trip, so she threw a party for the third time that month. That time she only invited a few friends as it had taken into that week to clean up the party she'd thrown the week prior, and her parents would be back soon. A party at Larxene's house was always a place to hook up (not to mention the free food), so, of course, Axel was at every one. How she didn't get caught was beyond Axel, but he respected her for that much. Even if he only hung out with her to be around Marluxia. Though they did get along, maybe better, than he and Marluxia.

The following Monday was the first time that Axel saw the boy. He was hanging out with a chick in an obnoxious orange shirt that had a cute smile, a boy with crazy dirty blond hair and camo pants, and a slightly pudgy, shorter kid with dark brown hair that seemed to be the quiet one of the group. He stared at the blonde haired boy for a few moments, trying to put a name with the face, but his mind was blank. He looked so familiar; Axel could have sworn he knew him from somewhere. "Axel." Marluxia said, feeling invisible even though he stood right next to Axel.

"Huh?" He gave Marluxia a disinterested look. Marluxia pushed him against the wall they were leaning against and started kissing him. Axel didn't fight him. He parted his lips and let Marluxia's slimy tongue slide into his mouth, even kissed him back, but he couldn't get that boy out of his head. After lunch was over, Axel had P.E., which he usually ditched to chill out with this kid, Zexion, who had the same class. They'd started hanging out in this small, practically empty room connected to the band room, that was never used. (AN: At my school, people hang out in a room like this at lunch sometimes. It's a place to hang out when it's hot and the cafeteria is crowded.—which it always is.) Axel spent the entire period trying to remember that boy's name.

Throughout the week, Axel found himself spying on the boy whenever he spotted him. There was just something about him that intrigued Axel. He couldn't put his finger on it. He wanted to talk to him, but he couldn't figure out how to approach him. Finally, he figured out a plan: he'd randomly walk up to him when he caught him alone during lunch and ask him if he had two bucks on him so Axel could buy some food. Axel knew he was thin, and he definitely didn't have money, so it was an ironically fitting plan for him.

Roxas looked a bit frightened when he turned around to come face-to-face with Axel, but that look turned into deadpan stare. I guess that's what you should expect with crazy red hair and facial tattoos like that…Axel smiled and laughed nervously, trying to figure out what to say. He'd had it all planned out, but the kid's stare was intense. "_Hey_.." he said (not unlike Reno to Rude in Advent Children, before asking him if the fireworks "got any bite to them" _hahaha_) "You got any extra cash on you?" he continued, eyebrows furrowing and expression suddenly changing. He figured _"He probably thinks I want it to buy drugs."_

"Uh..sure.." Roxas replied, digging into his pocket and pulling out a couple of dollars, handing them to Axel. He stared at the red head for a few moments, but realized he was being rude and stopped.

"Thanks a lot…uh.."

"Roxas."

"Roxas. …Hey, have we met before?"

"Uh…I don't..think so.." Roxas started.

"One of Larxene's parties?" Axel asked, determined, and sure they'd met before.

"I don't know a Larxene.." Roxas stated. Axel stared hard at him, starting to creep Roxas out. Axel wondered if Roxas was lying to him because he didn't want to have anything to do with him, then he wondered why he cared.

"Well, uh, thanks again." he said, walking toward the cafeteria to get himself some free food. _"I'll have to pay him back tomorrow.." _Axel's lips curved up into a smile at the thought.

"What was that about?" Marluxia questioned, as Axel approached him and Larxene at their usual hangout.

"Uh..I was hungry.." Axel said, which wasn't a lie. Usually, Marluxia and Larxene would share their lunch with Axel, because he never had money on him. (Because he'd used it all on _reefer_) Axel shoved some nachos in his mouth and looked up to find Marluxia staring at him. "_What?_"

* * *

**AN**: So, basically, I didn't want to sleep and I needed to get started on this fic in my mind, and this is what I came up with. I tried not to use too many cliches, like Axel being anorexic and using hard drugs(Everyone smokes weed. I mean, I don't, but everyone else does. Hell, I would if I could get my hands on some. And I'm straight edge.), and all of the hot ex organization members knowing each other and getting along or even being together. I'm going to try to keep the character's personalities the same as in the game, (not that we have much to work for with some of them...) so please let me know if I'm not doing that too terribly. I know this is an OMGHIGHSCHOOLFIC! but I'm in high school, so I find it appealing, and Roxas is _15 _and most of the org. members look pretty young...(Except for Vexen...Heh heh. But don't get me wrong-he's good looking!) so...Fuck my **ass**if that doesn't suit your fancy! (_**BTW**_: Flaming is against the **ToS** and I'd take pride in banning your ass. ) Lots of love.  



End file.
